Faith
by Rakya
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. AU. ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo mágico le diera la espalda a Harry? ¿En quién confiará? ¿A quién acudirá? ¿Qué hará? HD. SLASH. Antes de la Orden del Fénix.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos/as! esta es mi primera traducción, espero que les guste la historia, es bastante larga pero procuraré actualizar cada fin de semana. ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los otros personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, no gano ningún beneficio económico con esto. De igual manera este fanfic pertenece a _Dragongirl16_, yo solo soy la encargada de traerles esta historia a nuestro idioma.**

_Resumen: AU. ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo mágico le diera la espalda a Harry? ¿En quién confiará? ¿A quién acudirá? ¿Qué hará? HD. SLASH. Antes de la Orden del Fénix._

Advertencias: esta historia es SLASH (relaciones chico-chico), si esto no te gusta o te desagrada aun estas a tiempo de apretar el botón atrás de tu navegador.

**Capítulo 1: Cartas desagradables**

El verano de Harry no había ido bien. Había estado plagado por pesadillas sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos. La carta de Dumbledore a los Dursley había ayudado con su perspicacia y odio hacia la magia y en lugar de atormentarlo todo el verano, ellos simplemente lo habían ignorando. De alguna manera, ese aislamiento fue peor para Harry – en realidad, él no _quería_ que lo dejaran solo – tuvo mucho tiempo para tener pensamientos y recuerdos que él prefería poder olvidar.

Trató de llenar su tiempo con todo lo que pudo – sus tareas de verano nunca habían sido tan detalladas. Invirtió el tiempo en sus libros, revisándolos metódicamente capitulo por capitulo, año por año. Le envió una carta al director Dumbledore pidiéndole más libros de la biblioteca, citando el regreso de Voldemort y que necesitaba más información para defenderse de hechizos y maldiciones.

Se había hecho una promesa a si mismo después de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort – iba a aprender todo lo necesario con el fin de que algo como lo que había pasado nunca ocurriera de nuevo. Dumbledore había sido amable a sus peticiones, enviándole libros a Harry cada semana.

Harry había devorado los libros – incluso los que no eran de hechizos y maldiciones, Dumbledore también le había mandado libros de Encantamientos Avanzados y Transfiguración, que Harry había empezado a encontrar fascinantes. Dumbledore mandó también libros de Pociones, con los que Harry estuvo receloso al principio, pero al final los tomó y empezó a leerlos – y pronto se encontró a si mismo empezando a entender porque Snape estaba fascinado con su trabajo. Había un delicado balance, una precisión necesaria con las pociones, cierto estilo era necesario para el fin de trabajar con ellas. Harry encontró los libros que Dumbledore había enviado apasionantes, pero de la misma manera, se dio cuenta que él no tenía ese toque necesario para ser un Maestro de Pociones – no, – pensó – _el realmente_ quería _ser uno_. _Aún así – sería bueno ser capaz de tener _una _clase de pociones sin ser insultado por Snape._

Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando su cumpleaños pasó y no había muestras de cartas o regalos de Ron o Hermione._ Idiota_, pensó para sí mismo, _unos años atrás tu nunca habías estado esperando regalos – ahora estas quejándote porque apenas ha pasado un día y nada ha llegado._ Harry resopló; su sarcástica voz interna sonaba mucho como Snape. Sin embargo, el silencio de sus amigos le preocupaba enormemente. Él no sabía si ellos estaban bien o si estaban molestos con él por ninguna razón específica.

Hasta que llegó una carta por lechuza en medio de la noche supo que algo iba definitivamente mal.

Harry estaba despierto, leyendo en la cama, acurrucado cerca de una pequeña lámpara de escritorio que había rescatado del montón de cosas que su primo había tirado en la habitación durante el año escolar, mientras él estaba lejos. El golpeteo de su ventana llamó su atención y cuando vio la lechuza, su cara mostró una sonrisa. Se apresuro a dejar entrar la lechuza y observó con confusión como se iba rápidamente luego de que tomara el pergamino de su pata. Harry la observó volando con desesperación por un momento, luego abrió la carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Siento tener que decirte esto. Sé que usualmente vienes y te quedas con nosotros, pero justo como están las cosas en casa ahora, eso no va a suceder._

_Harry, tu eres mi amigo y no me importa lo que todos piensen o dicen sobre ti. El Profeta ha estado especulando todo el verano si tú estás o no loco, y Ron y Hermione están molestos contigo por alguna razón que yo no puedo entender. Pero todos están preocupados – y mamá y papá están molestos – bueno, papá está confundido y mamá es la que está molesta. No lo entiendo Harry – Sé que no fue tu culpa que Cedric muriera y que Quien-tu-sabes haya regresado (Si, yo sé sobre eso. Escuché a mamá y papá hablando al respecto). La gente está asustada sin embargo aunque estén asustados ellos buscan a un culpable. Puede ser porque yo fui poseída por Quién-tu-sabes, quien sabe, pero no estoy dejando mis sospechas alejándose conmigo. Sé como es el mal, lo he conocido – y tú no lo eres._

_Así que, esta es mi advertencia para ti Harry. Y mi triste felicitación de cumpleaños también. Siento que esto esté pasando – Siento que tengas que enterarte así. Pero pienso que tú debes saber – para que así no seas tomado por sorpresa en el tren. Lo siento Harry, desearía que esto fuera diferente. Haré lo posible por hablar con Ron y Hermione, ellos no están escuchando a nadie, pero trataré. Cuídate Harry. Te veré el 1° de Septiembre._

_Con amor,_

_Ginny_

Harry observó la carta en shock. Él – ellos – ¿Ron? - ¿Hermione? - ¿Qué? – sus pensamientos eran confusos y una sensación de malestar lo inundó, sintiendo como el frío estaba llenando su estómago. Ellos – ¿Como pudieron ellos - que_ él_ - ayuda a Voldemort? ¿Él - loco? No fue hasta que las cálidas lagrimas salpicaron en sus manos que Harry se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Levantó su mano entumecida a su rostro y frotó sus lagrimas, mirando la humedad en las yemas de sus dedos, estaba en completo estado de shock.

Su otra mano convulsionó, levantó la carta – el shock había pasado, convirtiéndose en ira rápidamente. Oh, estaba tan molesto – y asustado, herido y confundido – sin entender como sus mejores amigos y la familia que lo había aceptado como uno de los suyos pudo haberse vuelto rápidamente en su contra. Y – ¿Qué hay sobre esa maldita reportera? ¡Se suponía que Hermione la tendría con una correa!

Harry sintió que el dolor de cabeza llegaba y levantó su mano para frotarse la sien. ¿Cómo pudieron? El pensamiento seguía haciendo eco en su mente. ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿No tenía el nada que decir? ¿No querían ellos escuchar su lado de la historia al menos?

Dejó caer la carta y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Movió su cabeza suavemente, dejando caer sus piernas sobre la cama. _Esto no está pasando_, se repitió a sí mismo. _Esto es algún horrible sueño. _Lentamente comenzó a mecerse mientras cantaba esa frase en su cabeza, sus lágrimas ocasionalmente hacían un camino hacia abajo en su rostro. Pasaron varias horas antes de poder dormirse – convenciéndose de sus propias palabras y con una sensación de frío en la boca de su estómago.

_Fin del capítulo 1_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, no tengo ningún beneficio económico haciendo esto, de igual forma, esta historia pertenece a** Dragongirl16, **yo solo soy la encargada de traducir este hermoso fanfic.

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros con Gryffindors y Slytherins.**

Finalmente, Harry tuvo que recurrir a Hagrid para que fuera por él un día antes que las clases comenzaran y poder conseguir sus útiles escolares. Debido a que los años anteriores había estado comprándolos con los Weasley, no sabía a quién mas recurrir. Hagrid había estado más que feliz de llevar a Harry de compras escolares.

La conmoción que Hagrid le dio a la familia Dursley cuando llegó a recoger a Harry fue lo suficientemente cómica para hacer al chico sonreír. Algo que no había hecho mucho desde la carta de Ginny. Hagrid observó a Harry cuidadosamente mientras se dirigían hacia el Caldero Chorreante – el chico lucía cansado, observó, como si Harry no hubiera estado durmiendo bien o lo suficiente. Hagrid no hizo ningún comentario sobre la apariencia del chico de ojos verdes, se imagino que Harry tenía suficiente en que pensar.

El ambiente en el Callejón Diagon estaba tenso, para los nervios de Harry. Las personas le susurraban al pasar – no los susurros que normalmente había escuchado a través de los años, no, los susurros ahora estaban llenos de miedo, especulación y repudio. Antes de que terminara la primera hora Harry sentía deseos de gritar. _Todos ellos eran hipócritas,_ gruño para sí mismo, _todos ellos._

Harry encontró un poco de consuelo en la librería, se acomodó en la parte de atrás, lejos de todo el bullicio y la multitud que pasaba al frente. Buscó a través de los libros, tomando un interesante libro de Encantamientos y otro de Transfiguración. Estaba distraído, sin embargo, su principal concentración era que tenía la esperanza de no encontrarse a nadie conocido mientras estaba de compras, pero claro que lo hizo. Era la Ley de Murphy. Mientras salía de Flourish & Blotts, buscando a Hagrid, Harry se encontró con Ron y Hermione.

Ron había crecido durante el verano. Era más alto que Harry ahora, fácilmente llegaba a los seis pies de altura. Harry se guardó un suspiro de descontento debido a su baja estatura – años siendo mal alimentado por los Dursley habían pasado factura a su cuerpo. Dudaba pasar de los cinco pies y ocho pulgadas, resistió el impulso de darse a sí mismo un pisotón en el pie debido a la irritación. Odiaba ser pequeño. Hermione había florecido a lo largo del verano, llevaba el cabello corto hasta su barbilla y se miraba mucho más manejable. Harry dejó aparecer una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro.

-Hola Ron, Hermione -dijo. Vio como la pareja se observaba entre sí y luego lo miraban nuevamente. Ellos lo empujaron después de un frío momento de silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra, sin mirarlo. El hombro de Ron lo golpeó al pasar, Harry se tambaleo hacia atrás, una punzada de dolor lo atravesó. -¿Ron? ¿Hermione? -Harry giró sus ojos hacia Hermione, pero ella no lo miraba – ella lo empujó siguiendo a Ron. Harry los observó en shock. _¿Cómo pudieron?_ Harry sintió la ira hirviendo dentro de él y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de perder el control. Con esfuerzo se calmó a sí mismo, forzando una máscara para esconder su enojo, nunca se dio cuenta que dos pares de ojos estaban viéndolo desde una cafetería cruzando la calle.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observó el intercambio entre Weasley, Potter y Granger con mucha preocupación. No le agradaba Potter, pero no era más que una vieja rivalidad infantil – se había dado cuenta de que realmente no conocía al Niño-Que-Vivió. Encogiéndose de hombros, alejó sus pensamientos - odiaba estar equivocado o desinformado. Blaise Zabini se agitó junto con él, observando también el desarrollo de la escena. Blaise frunció el ceño, luego dejó que en su cara se formara una agradable, y falsa, sonrisa.

-Eso no está bien -murmuró Blaise, tomándose su té. Draco asintió, pero la mayoría de su atención estaba en el piso. No le gustaba como iban desarrollándose las cosas. Él había, por supuesto, leído todos los artículos difamatorios sobre Potter a lo largo del verano y lo habían enfurecido. Por un momento se pregunto si los Weasleys habían leído los artículos también.

Lucius se había vuelto en contra de Voldemort el verano pasado, con ayuda de Severus Snape, el padrino de Draco. Narcissa había estado furiosa, casi matando a Lucius cuando le dijo que él no iba a seguir sirviendo al señor Tenebroso. Ella se había divorciado de él, para alivio de Draco – su madre nunca había sido una verdadera madre para él. Ella le había dado a luz sí, pero ella no quiso tener contacto con él durante su niñez. Las primeras memorias de Draco sobre ella eran cuando él tenía ocho años de edad y la vio llegar a casa después de un viaje del extranjero. El matrimonio Malfoy había sido arreglado, y no había amor entre ellos.

Draco estaba feliz de que su madre se haya marchado – por ahora su padre y padrino podían estar juntos tranquilamente. Draco nunca había preguntado las razones especificas porque su padre se había vuelto en contra del señor Tenebroso, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo acerca de él mismo. Las posibilidades de que el señor Tenebroso quisiera al heredero Malfoy, era algo en lo que Draco no quería pensar. Debido a que Lucius se había vuelto en contra de Voldemort, con el se fueron un buen número de antiguos linajes de purasangres, como los Zabini. Voldemort había estado furioso, y había tratado de matarlos a todos, pero los amigos, que los desertores tenían entre las filas de mortífagos, les habían advertido sobre esos planes y las familias habían tomado precauciones en contra del demente señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort no estaba en posición de atacarlos, él lo sabía, y eso lo enloquecía. Lucius había convencido a Severus de no regresar a su trabajo como espía con los mortífagos, para el alivio de Draco. Pero a lo largo del verano observó que el señor Tenebroso había puesto su ojo en algo que podría afectarles. Draco había estado positivo acerca de los escandalosos artículos y rumores de Potter, siendo un títere para los planes de Voldemort, y no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ellos necesitaban a Potter, aunque le costaba admitirlo, y si el mundo mágico se había vuelto en contra del chico – entonces ellos tenían mayores problemas en sus manos.

Lucius había sido incapaz de detener los artículos del Ministerio, y por la forma en que Draco y Blaise observaron el intercambio entre Potter y los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, parecía que los rumores y especulaciones habían logrado su cometido. Ellos habían visto con sorpresa como Weasley y Granger pasaron al lado del chico sin decir nada, y con inquietud vieron como el rostro de Potter se arrugaba por la rabia y luego se alisaba en una máscara de indiferencia.

Blaise y Draco intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Potter no podía haber ocultado sus emociones antes para salvarse – entonces, ¿Qué le había pasado al Niño-Que-Vivió que le había enseñado a mantener el control de sus emociones? Draco rompió la mirada primero, encogiéndose de hombros. Se giraron y vieron como Hagrid se reunía con Harry y lo llevaba lejos de la librería, con sus compras ya hechas.

-Ha cambiado mucho -Blaise tomó un sorbo de té.

-¿Quién ha cambiado muchachos? -la profunda voz de Severus los sobresaltó. Draco miró sobre su hombro y encontró al maestro de Pociones y su padre parados en la sombra del toldo de la cafetería.

-Harry Potter, señor -la cara de Severus se iluminó con una sonrisa burlona que se apagó cuando se cruzó con la mirada de Draco. Habían pocas cosas que Severus le negaría al joven rubio, y Draco lo sabía. Tenía a su padrino agarrado alrededor de su dedo meñique, para diversión de Lucius.

-¿Y por qué estás tan preocupado? –Severus cruzó sus manos entre su ropa, sabiendo porque Draco lo hacía, pero no pudo evitar su reacción. Amaba a Draco y siempre lo haría.

El rubio apartó la mirada de Severus por un segundo, pensando. Sí, él estaba preocupado por la manera en que la actitud del mundo mágico había cambiado con Potter, pero no entendía porque le molestaba tanto.

-Draco, ¿Qué pasa? -la aterciopelada voz de Lucius hizo que Draco regresara su atención a los adultos. Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé señor. Todos se han vuelto en su contra, incluso su preciado Weasley y esa chica Granger, él está solo ahora sin el apoyo de esos dos idiotas. El único que le queda es Dumbledore, y eso es probablemente lo que el viejo mago quiere de todas formas, es solo… un mal presentimiento, supongo -dejó de hablar frunciendo el ceño y con un movimiento de su cabeza. Lucius y Severus intercambiaron una mirada. Había sangre vidente en la línea de los Malfoy, débil, pero allí estaba.

-¿Qué crees que necesitamos hacer Draco? -dijo Lucius. Snape quedó atrapado en la fría mirada que Draco había aprendido de su padre. Severus le regreso la mirada al mocoso insolente, sabiendo lo que Draco le estaba pidiendo, después una sonrisa curvó sus labios, transformando su cara. Lucius miró y vislumbró la sonrisa divertida y sintió su corazón contraerse. Esa sonrisa era una de las razones por las que él se había enamorado del sarcástico hombre de cabellos oscuros muchos años atrás, y esa sonrisa aparecía raramente ahora, Lucius podía contar el número de veces que la había visto en la última década de primera mano.

-No, señor Malfoy -dijo Severus con diversión. El brillo en la mirada de Draco creció con fiereza y Severus tuvo que reírse. -Pensaré sobre eso, señor Malfoy y eso será todo -Draco lo consideró por un momento, luego se relajó y dándole una mirada irónica al maestro de Pociones. Draco estaba determinado a hacer el año de Harry lo más fácil posible, Merlín sabia porque. Sin embargo, el escalofrío en su espina dorsal le advirtió, que si él no hacía lo que pudiera, entonces lo perderían todo.

* * *

Harry empujó su carrito a través del pilar que lo llevaba a la entrada de la plataforma. Había pasado en el Caldero Chorreante con Hagrid la noche antes y el gigante lo había dejado afuera de la estación King Cross para después hacer su propio camino a Hogwarts. Harry apenas había dormido y podía sentir el letargo de la falta de sueño en sus huesos. Pero cada vez que había tratado de dormir, la escena con Ron y Hermione aparecía en su cabeza y sus pensamientos comenzaban de nuevo.

El bullicio de la calle no había ayudado tampoco. Harry había pasado mucho tiempo junto a su ventana, mirando la concurrida calle y mirando la lluvia hacer todo resbaloso y brillante. Cuando Harry consiguió dormir un poco, sus sueños estaban llenos de memorias de la cruel voz de Voldemort condenando a Cedric a morir y sus propios gritos sonando en sus orejas. Harry había despertado de esa desagradable pesadilla con alivio y no había intentado dormir de nuevo. Tuvo lugar de tomar un libro de los que había comprado en la librería y trató de perderse en él, lográndolo_. Me estoy haciendo como Hermione_, pensó algunas horas después, lo que lo mandó a una profunda depresión que lo había hecho temblar. El desayuno con Hagrid había sido algo tenso, y Harry se alegró cuando el corpulento medio gigante lo había llevado a la estación y luego había tomado su camino.

Cuando Harry estaba cerca del pilar, escuchó una voz familiar exhortando a Ginny a darse prisa y a Fred y George a dejar de bromear. Harry sonrío y empezó a acelerar, entonces paró, recordando la reacción de Ron y Hermione con él, y también las advertencias en la carta de Ginny. Harry se escondió en las sombras lo mejor que pudo, asomándose por una esquina para ver a los señores Weasley mirando a sus hijos.

Harry sintió algo duro y espeso obstruyendo su garganta. Parpadeó ante el escozor de las lagrimas – él no podía llorar, no _podía_. Lo que fuese que había hecho que todos estuvieran molestos con él, pasaría y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, se repitió en su cabeza. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en la nueva frase de Harry y fijó eso en su mente – tratando de creerlo. Si no lo hacía, estaría perdido y lo sabía. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a ver de nuevo a la familia Weasley despidiéndose.

-Ahora, recuerda Ginny, estudia duro. Quiero buenas notas este año jovencita. Y Ron, trata de tener tus notas arriba en Herbología y Pociones. Y por favor, ¡manténganse lejos de ese chico Potter!

-Molly…

-No Arthur. Sé que quieres creer lo mejor del chico, y el Señor sabe que yo también, pero tenemos que enfrentar los hechos. El chico es peligroso y loco, no hay posibilidades de que este cuerdo ¡no con lo que Ron y Hermione nos han dicho! ¡Está conectado con el señor Oscuro, Arthur! ¿Quién sabe lo que el chico hará? por eso niños, _manténganse lejos de él_ ¿me escucharon?

Hubo un coro de "Sí mamá" en respuesta.

Harry se estremeció al oír sus palabras. Ellos creían que estaba loco, que él se había vuelto malo, como Voldemort. Ellos no tenían fe en él después de todo. Harry se alejó y se apoyó en una columna, deslizándose en ella hasta que estuvo sentado. Era una prueba innegable ahora, lo había escuchado con sus propios oídos. No podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. La familia que había considerado como propia le había dado la espalda – creían que les dañaría, que él podría traicionarlos, y se habían alejado de él para evitar posibles pérdidas.

Harry se golpeó dos veces la cabeza contra la pared, tratando de que el dolor lo despertara. Se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo rígido y camino rodeando el pilar para ver a los Weasley parados frente a él. Harry camino hacia ellos sin perder el rostro de la señora Weasley y la desagradable expresión que cruzó su cara. Harry pensó por un momento que el señor Weasley trataría de saludarlo, pero Harry lo ignoró y camino a la barrera, dejando el mundo muggle atrás.

* * *

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos estaba llena como de costumbre. Harry puso el baúl a un lado, tomó a Hedwig y se apresuró a entrar al tren. Harry asumió que Ron y Hermione estarían en el compartimiento de siempre – no se equivocó. Harry se apresuró a alejarse, manteniendo sus ojos fijos delante de él.

Encontró un compartimiento vacio al final del tren – incómodamente consciente que era donde la mayoría de los Slytherins se sentaban. Pero no había visto muchos Slytherins en el tren – casi ninguno de sexto año y hacían falta dos de séptimo año.

Harry suponía que la mayoría de ellos habían sido sacados de la escuela, por sus padres, para unirse a las filas de Voldemort. Pensó que no era justo para ellos._ Ser presionado para servir a causa de sus padres _– Harry se movió y apoyó su frente contra la ventana. Un destello de blanco y rubio llamó su atención – Malfoy estaba parado junto a Zabini, no había rastros de Crabbe y Goyle. Los observó, con una chispa de curiosidad. Había tomado todos los periódicos del Profeta que pudo en el Callejón Diagon y los había leído hasta terminarlos. La noticia más sorprendente para él fue encontrarse con que Lucius Malfoy había renunciado públicamente al señor Oscuro y había hecho un llamado a Fudge a tomar acciones ante la nueva amenaza.

Harry pestañeó ante el artículo por algunos minutos antes de que la información fuera procesada por su cerebro. Trato de conciliar al hecho de que el cruel hombre que había conocido desde su segundo año le había dado la espalda a Voldemort. La boca de Harry formó una sonrisa. _Pobre Malfoy,_ pensó, _el no sabrá que hacer consigo mismo ahora._

Harry había pensado mucho este verano, teniendo nada más que hacer que pensar. Algo a lo que le había dado vueltas y vueltas había sido su relación con Draco Malfoy. En algún punto cercano a la mitad de Julio, Harry había decidido que el mismo era un idiota. Malfoy podía ser un idiota, pero él podía ser ignorado. Harry no quería pelear este año con el otro chico. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse sobre rivalidades escolares, no con Voldemort regresando e irritante como siempre. Si iba a ser el jodido salvador del jodido mundo mágico entonces tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que enfrentarse con un chico en medio de un pasillo sobre algo tonto, cosas de adolescentes. Tenía que estar preparado, y el único medio para conseguirlo era si estudiaba.

Harry dejó que sus ojos se alejaran del chico de cabello rubio y centro su atención en su mochila. La recogió y abrió. La había encontrado en una pequeña tienda en el Callejón Diagon – La mochila era más grande por dentro de lo que era por fuera, con un encantamiento permanente de levitación en él. _Mi propia bolsa personal Mary Poppins,_ pensó Harry con una sonrisa y un bufido. Le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero él tenía dinero para gastar y además, un montón de libros que pretendía llevar.

Buscó en la bolsa, metiendo su mano casi hasta el hombro y sacó un libro de encantamientos, uno de sus temas favoritos en la escuela. Se dejó llevar por el libro tanto que apenas se dio cuenta cuando el compartimiento se abrió y otra persona entró en el. Notó que la persona, quien quiera que fuera, parecía inofensiva, así que Harry se dejo llevar por la lectura. Así que fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con Draco Malfoy sentado en la banca frente a él, clavando su mirada en él.

* * *

Draco había estado nervioso ante la evaluación rápida de Potter a sus intenciones. _Parece que el chico tiene cerebro y el ingenio para usarlo,_ reflexionó. Se preguntó si Potter los había tomado a todos por tontos todo el tiempo. Rechazó la idea sacudiendo su cabeza. No, lo que sea que había pasado para cambiar al chico de alegre, fastidioso, bullicioso idiota a esta tranquila y sombría persona había ocurrido durante el verano. Era un misterio para Draco, y Draco odiaba los misterios.

Draco volvió a ver al chico de ojos verdes. Harry parpadeó y regresó sus ojos de nuevo al libro que estaba leyendo. _Un libro de encantamientos avanzados,_ notó Draco con sorpresa. El chico nunca había sido visto como una rata de biblioteca antes, ese siempre había sido el trabajo de Granger. Draco hizo un esfuerzo por aparentar calma, y esperó que Potter hiciera el primer movimiento. Lo que no había esperado, era ser ignorado.

Draco podía sentir sus cejas levantándose hasta la línea de su cabello cuando Potter volvió a mirarlo y luego volvió a su libro sin ningún insulto, comentario o una exclamación de enojo. _Esto tiene que ser una de esas malditas leyes de Murphy,_ pensó. La única vez que quería tener alguna reacción de Potter, el idiota iba y lo ignoraba. Draco dejó que el silencio los envolviera y se acomodó para hacer un buen y largo estudio a Él-Niño-Que-Vivió.

_Él era – pequeño,_ fue lo primero que llegó a la mente de Draco. Casi frágil – era como si tuviera huesos de pájaro, perfecto para un buscador. Su cara se había vuelto más estrecha durante el verano, pareciendo más una copia de su madre que una copia de James Potter.

Draco había encontrado una vez una vieja fotografía escolar de su padre y Severus, ambos estaban de pie con una hermosa joven bruja con el cabello rojizo y los ojos de color esmeralda. Lily Evans. Ella estaba en varias fotografías que su padre tenía en un viejo álbum escondido en la esquina de la biblioteca. Ella estaba a menudo hablando con los otros en las fotografías, riendo, y llena de vida y alegría, ignorando completamente el hecho de que ellos eran Slytherins y ella era Gryffindor. Ellos estaban jóvenes en las fotografías, en quinto año, tal vez. Era extraño para Draco mirar a su padre y padrino tan jóvenes y felices. Extraño, pero bueno.

Potter lucía cansado también – estaba pálido y delgado, con una arruga entre sus cejas al concentrarse. Su cabello caía en su rostro, creando un – escudo, pensó Draco – escondiendo su cara y su fama. Potter suspiró y levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Malfoy -dijo. Draco sintió una llama de esperanza por el futuro. Tal vez ellos podrían estar solos sin matarse el uno al otro. Draco había estado esperando un saludo más hostil del chico, y había estado preparado para usar su considerable ingenio y encanto para ganarse al otro.

-Potter -respondió Draco con el mismo tono neutral. El otro chico se removió en su asiento, acercando su mochila al cojín que estaba junto a él. Draco sintió sus ojos agrandándose. -¿es ese el ultimo bolso de la Tienda de Equipajes del Mago Treezers? -preguntó Draco. Harry levantó la mirada de donde él estaba revisando la bolsa.

-Si -dijo Harry.

-¿Es tan grande como lo anuncian? -preguntó Draco con entusiasmo. Él había querido uno para la escuela, pero su padre había dicho que no. Draco apostaba que iba a ser uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños. Las bolsas se suponían que eran capaces de llevar tres personas en ellas, con espacio de sobra. La boca de Harry se curvó con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, no he intentado meter tres personas aquí, pero parece ser que hay suficiente espacio para que entren- Se encogió de hombros y llegó hasta el fondo de la bolsa, su hombro casi había desaparecido adentro, y parecía que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Harry dejó la conversación para sorpresa de Draco – usualmente el chico era un hablador, curioso como McGonagall en su forma animaga dentro de su caja de arena. Draco resopló en sus adentros, sabía que las preocupaciones que sentía eran validas. Potter no estaba bien, y Draco sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podría ayudarlo. Draco decidió que solo tenía que tener fe en sí mismo y en el miserable idiota. Draco soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que tendría que ser él el que sacara a Potter de su silencio.

-¿Tuviste un buen verano? -preguntó Draco, mirando a Potter a través de sus cosas. Potter se congeló, luego bajo su libro de Transfiguración. Y puso su mirada en el rubio.

-Decente, ¿y el tuyo?

Draco se encogió de hombros. -Mejor de lo que pudo haber sido -dijo, esperando que Potter atrapara el señuelo y poder profundizar la conversación – pero todo lo que Draco obtuvo fue un asentimiento y una extraña mirada de esos sobrecogedores ojos verdes. Ellos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, solo viéndose el uno al otro.

-Escuché acerca de tu padre -Potter rompió el silencio luego de un minuto. -Me tomó por sorpresa, pero me alegro de que haya hablado. Ahora Fudge tiene que reconocer que existe la posibilidad de que Voldemort haya vuelto –dijo, casi murmurando al final de la oración. Draco sonrió un poco.

-Me alegra saber que mi padre tiene tan poca consideración a tus ojos -Draco mantuvo su tono seco, Potter le lanzó una mirada.

-Bueno, el par de interacciones entre tu padre y yo no han sido las mejores -respondió el chico. Draco estrechó sus ojos un poco. Estaban cerca de volver al territorio familiar.

-La gente cambia, tu sabes -Draco trató de contener su temperamento. Lamento sus palabras cuando el rostro de Potter se contrajo y sus ojos se alejaron de Draco observando el paisaje por la ventana.

-Sí, lo sé -fue todo lo que dijo. Draco observó alrededor buscando algo más que decir.

-Y bien, ¿Qué clases estarás tomando este año? -fue la primera cosa que vino a su mente. Potter le dio una mirada sorprendida.

-Todas las normales, por supuesto, más Adivinación Intermedia, no me mires así, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y preguntaré si puedo comenzar Runas Antiguas, si me lo permiten –Draco ocultó una sonrisa ante la expresión de exasperación en el rostro del otro chico. Harry parecía estar un poco aligerado. -¿Qué hay sobre ti? -

-Oh, las mismas que tuvimos el último año, por supuesto, pero también tomaré Aritmancia -Draco se desplazó en su asiento -¿no es adivinación una broma? ¿Estas tomándola solo por los TIMOs fáciles que podrás conseguir? -Harry se encogió de hombros y alejó su mirada, su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-Mi madre era buena en eso -dijo Harry. Draco bajó su mirada a sus manos sin decir nada. Cayeron en el silencio de nuevo, pero era mutuo esta vez.

Harry no sabía qué hacer con el hecho de que acababa de tener una conversación decente con el que fue alguna vez su rival. _Draco no es tan malo como parece – tal vez ahora que no tiene que ser un mortífago, podría arriesgarse a ser él mismo._ Después de todo, era un Slytherin, y los Slytherins eran conocidos por su astucia y su habilidad para actuar. Harry se dejó a si mismo observar al rubio por un momento, luego volvió a tomar el libro que había tomado de su mochila. Se sentó por un rato a observar el paisaje afuera del tren, disfrutando el silencio y el aura de calma que el otro chico tenia. Él era tan diferente a Ron, quien siempre estaba lleno de energía y bullicio. Después de un momento Harry retomo su libro de nuevo y Draco sacó uno de sus propios libros para estudiar. Sorprendentemente, estaba siendo cómodo para los dos.

_Fin del capítulo 2._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** El universo de HP pertenece a JK Rowling no tengo ningún beneficio económico haciendo esto. De igual forma este fanfic pertenece a** Dragongirl16**, yo solo me divierto traduciendo esta historia. =)

**Capítulo 3: Dolorosas Verdades.**

Harry le dio vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Dra-_Malfoy_ una y otra vez en su cabeza durante la Cena de Selección. No tenía mucho que hacer – toda la mesa estaba ignorándolo. Ron y Hermione se habían sentado al otro extremo de la mesa y sus cabezas estaban juntas, susurrando. Había sido lo mismo cuando iban al castillo en los carruajes, parecía que había un círculo alrededor de él, que nadie quería invadir, y eso estaba enloqueciendo a Harry.

Harry notó, por el rabillo de su ojo, que muchos de sus compañeros estaban dándole extrañas miradas cuando creían que él no los veía. Trató de no mostrar su inquietud – y parecía funcionar, hasta su indiferencia parecía inquietarlos. Mentalmente, Harry alzó sus manos y pensó, _al diablo con esto. Me voy a la cama._

Sé levantó, su apetito se había ido, e hizo el camino fuera del Gran Comedor. Cuando se iba, dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por la mesa de Slytherin, dándose cuenta de que había tenido razón en el tren – a Slytherin le faltaba la tercera parte de sus estudiantes. Mantuvo su mirada en Malfoy por un momento, luego empujó las puertas y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

Los pasillos estaban en calma – Harry se había ido de la cena temprano. Esto le gustaba, sin embargo, pronto la sala común de Gryffindor explotaría por el ruido cuando el resto de la casa regresara. Harry amaba Gryffindor, pero a veces todo era muy ruidoso para él, muy caótico. Usualmente, cuando tenía cierto tipo de humor, agarraba su escoba y volaba por un rato. Pero era tarde, y Harry no tenia deseos de meterse en problemas en su primer día de vuelta – ya había demasiado drama de su parte.

Harry se apretó contra sus ropas – la tormenta que había estado en el Caldero Chorreante parecía haberlo seguido a Hogwarts, podía escuchar la lluvia golpeando las ventanas. El ruido de sus pasos por el pasillo se silenció, se dejó envolver por la calma.

Había algo pacifico al recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts – al menos cuando no había muchas personas en ellos, siendo ruidosas y desagradables. Perdió tiempo en los pasillos, tomando el camino largo de regreso a los dormitorios, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para intercambiar un saludo con un cuadro. Pronto encontró el camino a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor, y mientras se iba acercando al cuadro de La Dama Gorda, se dio cuenta con el estómago encogido que había olvidado pedirle la contraseña a Katie Bell, quien era la prefecta ese año. Harry maldijo y enterró sus manos en sus bolsillos antes de acercarse al cuadro.

-Hola -dijo. La Dama Gorda le sonrió.

-¡Harry querido! ¿Cómo estás? -su tono alegre retumbó desde la pintura y Harry tuvo que sonreír. La Dama Gorda era uno de sus cuadros favoritos – incluso si era la más chismosa de todos.

-Estoy bien. Me estaba preguntando, olvidé pedir la contraseña. ¿Podría dejarme entrar? ¿O no? -Harry se dejó escuchar lastimoso, mostró unos grandes ojos de cachorro hacia ella. Parecía funcionar. _Supongo que ver a Dudley hacerle esto a tía Petunia todo el tiempo, ha sido de ayuda,_ pensó por la forma en que La Dama Gorda se movió con su vestido, entonces ella asintió, cediendo ante la adorable mirada de Harry.

-Por supuesto querido, pero ¡solo esta vez! La contraseña es _Valor, _¡recuérdala! -le amonestó. Harry le sonrió.

-¡Gracias! -le agradeció y ella lo dejó entrar.

-De nada querido -le respondió ella. Cuando él se fue, La Dama Gorda resopló contra sus labios. _El pobre chico se miraba cansado, _pensó. _Haré que Alicia lo vigile – para asegurarme de que coma lo suficiente,_ decidió. El cuadro de su hija estaba a un par de pasillos de distancia, pero Alicia siempre había amado ayudar a su madre.

* * *

Draco y Blaise se sentaron y examinaron al resto de su casa, no sin un poco de irritación. Todos menos dos de séptimo año se habían ido y solo unos cuantos de sexto año habían quedado. Draco sintió su ceño fruncirse sin evitarlo. _Maldición, ¡casi todo el equipo de Quidditch se había ido!_ Trató de suavizar sus facciones pero no lo consiguió.

En los de quinto año, Crabbe y Goyle se habían ido, y de las chicas, Davis y Moon no habían regresado. La familia de Pansy había desertado junto con la de Draco, para su gran placer. Ella no había estado interesada en tomar la Marca Tenebrosa – se habría visto horrible en su brazo, había dicho ella – y mas por el hecho que ella no podría haber llevado ropa de manga corta si hubiera sido marcada. Además, ella no tenía intenciones de ser como un caballo de raza para un loco señor Tenebroso. Ella tenía sus propias ideas acerca de su vida y como iba a vivir, muchas gracias. Tanto a Draco como a Pansy les había costado mucho conseguir que sus familias rompieran su compromiso. Ambos habían sido siempre amigos, pero nunca habían querido casarse con el otro. Además, Draco sabía que Pansy le había puesto el ojo a cierto Ravenclaw sangre pura con quien sus padres no tendrían problema. Draco amaba burlarse de ella por él.

En el resto de la Casa, los de cuarto año hacia abajo estaban intactos – con uno o dos estudiantes faltantes por cada año. Blaise contempló la mesa y resopló, causando que las cejas de Pansy y Millicent se alzaran y vieran hacia donde ellos estaban.

-No tenemos equipo de Quidditch, ¿ya viste? -Blaise lanzó su tenedor resoplando. Draco suspiró y dejó de lado su copa. Deseaba dejar de lado sus modales, encorvarse sobre su plato y poner sus codos en la mesa pero él era un sangrepura y debía actuar como tal, sin importar si su espalda le dolía y se sintiera exhausto.

-Sí Blaise. Lo hice -dijo Draco. Observó con interés como Potter se levantaba de su mesa, se detenía un segundo en la puerta y luego dejaba el Gran Comedor. Por un momento Draco hubiera jurado que los ojos del chico se habían posado en el, pero rechazó esa idea. La salida del Niño-Que-Vivió causó revuelo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco estrechó sus ojos, mirando a la Comadreja y Granger asintiéndose con la cabeza el uno al otro y volviendo a ver a sus compañeros, una nube de susurros emergió alrededor de ellos. Draco tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso, pero no sabía que podía hacer. Se sentía inseguro sobre lo que Potter sentía acerca de él – la conversación en el tren había sido demasiado torpe y rebuscada para obtener una idea sobre la actitud del otro chico. Pansy tomó comida de su plato y suspiró.

-¿Algún problema Pansy? -preguntó Draco. Ella le dio una mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo cansancio -dijo ella, pero Draco sabía que estaba mintiendo. Le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y ella chilló, entonces, ella le devolvió la patada mucho más fuerte. Draco gruñó y le sacó su lengua, mientras Blaise y Millicent pusieron los ojos en blanco ante su comportamiento infantil.

-Dilo, Parkinson -dijo él. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco. Él gruñó.

-No es nada Draco, en serio -Draco le dio una mirada, entonces la dejó tranquila. Ella aclararía lo que sea que la estuviera molestando, pronto. Si hubiera sido algo realmente importante entonces ella ya les hubiera dicho, Draco lo sabía.

-Los Gryffindors están tramando algo -la aguda voz de Blaise llamó su atención. Los Slytherins miraron por encima hacia la otra mesa y notaron la tranquilidad que había ahora. Toda la casa parecía murmurar entre ellos. Draco sintió un escalofrió bajar por su columna. _Esto no puede ser bueno, _pensó. _¿Una cena con los idiotas de Gryffindor siendo tranquilos? El Apocalipsis se acerca, sin duda_, agitó su cabeza. Draco captó la mirada de Pansy.

-¿Alguien aquí le habla de cualquier forma a alguno de los Gryffindors? -todos negaron con su cabeza. Draco frunció el ceño, buscando con la mirada a través de la mesa de Gryffindor. Observó a Neville, quien se miraba molesto sobre lo que sea que se estuviera susurrando. -Blaise, te sentaste junto a Neville en un par de clases el último año ¿verdad?-

Blaise asintió.

-Bien. Él no está feliz con lo que sea que están diciendo allí. Trata de hacerlo hablar ¿entendido? -Blaise levantó una ceja ante el rubio, pero asintió. -Bien -Draco dejó pasear su mirada en la mesa de los profesores y vió que el profesor Snape también estaba mirado la mesa de Gryffindor con una mirada en blanco. _Ah, él lo ha visto también. Eso no puede ser bueno_. Draco suspiró, resistiendo la urgencia de frotar su cuello, un hábito nervioso que había tratado de quitarse. Los hábitos nerviosos eran una debilidad – su padre se lo había enseñado cuando era niño. Este va a ser un año infernal, pensó Draco, después volvió a su plato. Unos años de infierno, de hecho.

* * *

Harry estaba confundido. En quinto año, los estudiantes tenían permitido escoger sus compañeros de habitación y compartir un cuarto con la persona que eligieran. Antes de terminar el último curso, Harry y Ron habían acordado seguir juntos, y Harry había pensado que tal vez era lo que necesitaba para hacer ver a Ron que él no había cambiado durante el verano y el pelirrojo regresaría a sus sentidos.

Así que con mucha confusión Harry inspeccionó la habitación. Él vio sus cosas, pero cuando revisó la otra cama y el armario, descubrió que estaban vacios. Su baúl estaba al pie de una de las camas, su bufanda y guantes en la mesa de noche – pero no había señal de las cosas de Ron. Harry abrió su mochila y dejó sus libros en el escritorio que le habían dado, teniendo cuidado de dejar sus compras mas cuestionables dentro de un cajón.

Cuando escuchó al resto de la Casa llegar a la sala común, hizo el camino para bajar las escaleras. Al entrar, el ruido disminuyó y se encontró a si mismo siendo el centro de atención de todos. Harry podía sentir su rostro calentarse y divisó a Ron y Hermione en una esquina sentados con Ginny y Seamus. Harry apretó sus dientes y trató de sonreír mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos -dijo mientras se acercaba. -Ron, es un poco divertido, verás, pensé que estaríamos juntos este año, pero tus cosas… no están allí -Harry mantuvo su tono lo más calmado posible. Ron miró sus manos para no encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

-Bueno, yo estaba pero… tu sabes, Neville necesitaba un compañero de habitación y… uh –tartamudeó Ron. Él nunca ha sido muy bueno mintiendo. Harry miraba a Ron, sabiendo que Seamus y Dean iban a compartir habitación con Neville este año. Él los había escuchado organizándolo al final del último curso. El rostro de Seamus se volvió de un rojo intenso cuando vio a Ron, entonces palideció cuando vio a Harry. Harry mantenía sus ojos en Ron, quien se había callado y miró al chico de cabello oscuro antes de que se alejara. Harry podía sentir el peso de la mirada de la Casa en él, así como también estaban escuchando su conversación. Harry agitó su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa sobre su rostro, el cual sentía congelado.

-Uh… está bien entonces. De acuerdo. -dijo Harry, luego se detuvo. - ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo de qué hablarme? -Harry intentó darles la oportunidad de hablar con él, interrogarle, preguntarle lo que él pensaba acerca de los artículos sin sentido que habían sido impresos durante el verano. -Porque, ustedes saben, si quieren hablar de esto, sobre, bueno, lo que sea, estoy dispuesto. A hablar y todo eso. -Harry sabía que estaba cerca de suplicar, pero Ron no dijo nada y Hermione se limitó a observarlo. -¿Quieren decirme cual es el problema? -intentó Harry, finalmente frustrado. Obtuvo una respuesta. El rostro de Ron se sonrojó y luego le dio una corta y amarga risa.

-No somos tus esclavos Harry. No puedes ordenarnos a hacer algo -dijo. Harry parpadeó ante él. _¿Qué ellos que…?_ Pensó Harry.

-¿Qué? -Harry mostró sus pensamientos. -Nunca dije… - Ron resopló.

-De acuerdo. Nunca nos das órdenes. No, solo nos demandas saber que está pasando, ¿esperas que nosotros saltemos cuando nos dices salten? Explícanos, ¿cuando no lo has hecho? Vamos, Harry. Has estado guardando secretos para nosotros, así que no debería ser problema guardarnos cosas para ti. -el rostro de Ron había enrojecido por enfrentarse con Harry, quien miraba a la persona que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo.

-Pero, nunca ha sido mi intención, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué secretos? ¿Hermione? -Harry volvió sus ojos dolidos hacia ella. Ella lo observó con una mirada indiferente.

-No tengo nada que decirte -dijo ella. Harry sintió su estómago encogerse. Se dio cuenta del silencio en la habitación, toda la casa de Gryffindor veía la horrible caída del Trió Dorado. Harry sintió la sangre vaciarse de su rostro.

-Nunca pensé que se habían sentido así -susurró - ¿Por qué no dijeron nada antes? Nunca fue mi intención que todo terminara así. -Harry trató, esperando que tal vez ellos le dieran la oportunidad de explicarse. -Es solo, las cosas que ocurrieron, fueron tan… malas. Yo nunca quise que eso fuera una carga para ustedes. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer respecto a eso de todos modos, lo que pasa en mis sueños no es algo que quisiera repetirlo en las mañanas. Pero, nunca pensé que los estaba dejando fuera o pensé que era mejor que ustedes ¡nunca haría eso! No soy así, ustedes lo saben. En serio ¿no creerán lo que dicen esos artículos verdad? Quiero decir… Claro, tengo sueños y visiones, pero eso no significa que yo soy _como_ Voldemort. -Harry apretó las manos a sus lados, tratando de no alzar la voz.

-Esos artículos están basados en hechos, acabas de admitirlo. Confiamos en ti, Harry, y nos traicionaste. -la voz de Hermione era fría.

-¡No lo hice! -Harry se balanceó sobre sus talones. -¿Cómo los traicionaría? ¿Cómo puedes creer en esa mujer Skeeter? ¡Tú sabes que ella está llena de mentiras Hermione! ¿Quién verificó esas mentiras? ¿Quién?

Hermione agitó su cabeza, algunos mechones de su cabello ondulado volaron a su rostro. -Eso no importa. Lo que has dicho aquí y ahora es prueba suficiente -su barbilla se movió mostrando su terquedad -Tú no confiaste en nosotros sobre lo que paso en la tercera prueba. Nunca nos dijiste sobre la conexión entre tú y el señor Oscuro. Admitiste que escondiste cosas de nosotros, cosas posiblemente peligrosas ¿Cómo no creeríamos en lo que dicen los artículos? -Harry la miró boquiabierto.

-¡Tiene importancia quien verifico esas mentiras! ¡Los artículos que hacen parecer como si estuviera loco o fuera malvado o algo así! ¡Y es totalmente ridículo! Estoy perfectamente cuerdo y ¡no soy de ninguna manera malvado! -gruñó Harry. Ron saltó de su asiento.

-¡No le hables de esa forma! -bufó Ron. Harry le mostró sus dientes al otro chico.

-No te pongas frente a mi Ron. Pensé que ustedes tenían más fe en mi que esto -Harry podía sentir su cuerpo temblar. El rostro de Ron se puso de un tono rojo y oscuro. Empujó a Harry, lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Harry se mantuvo en su lugar y se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo.

La sala común explotó en caos, tanto Ron como Harry trataban de golpear al otro contra el suelo. Harry estaba perdiendo, siendo superado con mucha ventaja por el chico más alto. Por último, le tocó a Dean, Seamus, Fred y George separarlos. Seamus había tomado a Harry, mientras los gemelos trababan de calmar a su hermano. El agujero del retrato se abrió y McGonagall irrumpió en la sala común.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Señor Weasley? ¿Señor Potter? ¿Podría alguien explicarme exactamente porque ustedes dos estaban peleando como vándalos en el primer día de vuelta? ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando -la mirada oscura de McGonagall fue suficiente para calmar el enojo de ambos.

-Profesora McGonagall -empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido.

-Harry comenzó, señora. Él dijo algunas cosas que realmente no debió. Ron se molestó y empujó a Harry, pero Harry fue él que atacó y empezó la pelea -dijo Hermione, dando un paso hacia adelante. Harry dejó de forcejear y la observó.

-¡Hermione! -gritó Ginny, horrorizada. McGonagall frunció el ceño.

-Es verdad. Es así como empezó. Yo estaba escuchando -dijo Dean. Harry miró a los ojos al otro chico, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. McGonagall suspiró y clavó su mirada en Harry.

-Señor Potter, estoy muy decepcionada de usted. Debido a que el curso técnicamente no ha comenzado, me abstendré de quitarle puntos a la casa por su comportamiento. Pero usted tendrá detención conmigo, este viernes a las siete. Ahora, vuelva a su habitación y absténgase de cualquier enfrentamiento. Estoy muy decepcionada, pensé que tendría una manera más adecuada para resolver sus diferencias, una manera más adulta, en vez de recurrir a métodos infantiles. Ahora, continúe -ella hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

Harry se liberó de los otros chicos y observó a McGonagall por un momento, después se dirigió a las escaleras. La multitud de Gryffindors se apartaban frente a él.

Minerva lo observó marcharse, sabiendo que había algo más que una simple pelea. Iba a tratar de conseguir información de él durante su detención. Entonces volvió sus ojos a Ron. -Ahora, señor Weasley. Estoy avergonzada de usted también, usted debió manejar mejor las cosas. Pelear a puños como tontos de segundo año no resolverá nada. Su castigo consistirá en que no podrá ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey hasta mañana. Dejaré que sus heridas sean lección suficiente para usted. Tal vez en el futuro pueda pensar en una mejor solución a sus problemas. -McGonagall los observó a todos con una mirada helada antes de cruzar la habitación. Cuando ella se fue, la sala común explotó en ruido.

-¿Lo viste…?

-¡Estaba tan molesto!

-Ohh ¡parecía tan cruel!

-Tal vez se _ha_ vuelto loco, quiero decir ¿escuchaste…?

-¿Piensan que su vínculo con Quien-Tu-Sabes lo está volviendo oscuro?

-Ron ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Él era tu mejor amigo! -la voz de Ginny resonó, y Seamus asintió de acuerdo con ella. Ron les frunció el ceño.

-Y ¿Por qué le mentiste Ron? Neville estaba bien compartiendo habitación con Dean y yo. ¡Forzaste a Neville a compartir habitación contigo en el tren! Te escuché. Y Hermione ¿Por qué, en el nombre de todo lo sagrado, le mentiste a McGonagall? -agregó Seamus. El sonrojo de Ron regresó.

-¡Ginny! ¡Seamus! ¡Ustedes lo vieron! Solo acercándose, esperando que yo, nosotros estemos a su entera disposición. ¿Y vieron como ha estado distante? Y el admitió, ¡admitió que algunos artículos estaban diciendo la verdad! Y escuché que estaba sentado con Malfoy – ¡Malfoy! – ¡en el tren! No me importa _lo que_ los periódicos dicen acerca de que le ha dado la espalda a Quien-Tu-Sabes: los Malfoys siempre han sido idiotas malvados, y _siempre_ serán imbéciles malvados. ¡Eso es lo que son! –estalló Ron con voz fuerte en la habitación. Las personas asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él. Ginny fulminó a Ron.

-_Claro_ que Harry ha estado distante, contigo actuando como una molestia en el trasero, ¡yo también lo haría! Y él no intentó ordenarte nada, Ronald Weasley. Él estaba recordándote los acuerdos que ustedes dos habían hecho el año pasado. Realmente Ron -Ginny giró la cabeza, disgustada.

-¡Y esos artículos! ¡Mi perro podría escribir mejores artículos que esos! ¡Son basura! –se burló Seamus. Hermione le frunció el ceño.

-No, Seamus. Ron y yo pensamos sobre esto cuidadosamente este verano. Me refiero, Harry nos dijo que Quien-Tu-Sabes necesitaba algo de su _sangre_, y si Harry era verdaderamente inocente – entonces ¿cómo el señor Oscuro consiguió lo que necesitaba tan fácilmente? Harry fue _trasladado_ – él no estaba inconsciente. Entonces ¿Cómo Quien-Tu-Sabes paso de él tan rápidamente? Y Cedric – si Harry estaba consciente ¿Cómo hizo Quien-Tu-Sabes para matar a Cedric tan fácilmente? Nada tiene sentido, nada de eso, la manera que Harry lo cuenta – nos lleva a creer que Harry debió, de alguna manera, ayudar a Quien-Tu-Sabes con el ritual –Hermione se encogió de hombros y extendió sus manos. Ginny y Seamus la miraron con horror.

-Tú, eso es… ¡eso es un montón de tonterías! ¡Harry _moriría_ antes de ayudar a Quien-Tu-Sabes! –Ginny se aferró a la abertura de su túnica. Hermione la miró fijamente.

-Pero él está vivo, ¿no es así? Y Quien-Tu-Sabes regresó -Ginny abrió su boca para responderle, pero no pudo pensar en nada. Su rostro se encendió al ver los ojos de Hermione mirarla triunfante.

-Es mejor hubiera muerto en vez de ayudar en el regreso del señor Oscuro –murmuró Ron. Ginny lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos su manos fue como un torbellino, abofeteándolo fuertemente en su mejilla. El ruido se apagó a través de la sala común.

-Ronald Weasley, muerde tu lengua. Tú nunca mereciste su amistad… ¡nunca! –susurró Ginny antes de correr al dormitorio de chicas con lagrimas en sus ojos. Seamus la siguió, dándole una última mirada a Ron. Sus hermanos la vieron partir, Ron se frotó la cara, mientras que los gemelos susurraban, manteniendo sus cabezas juntas.

_Ellos regresarán,_ pensó Ron. _Solo es cuestión de tiempo._ Seguro de sus propias palabras dejó que los gemelos y Hermione lo guiaran a los asientos junto al fuego. Las conversaciones en la sala común lentamente comenzaron a retomarse. Se sentaron allí a lo largo de la noche.

_Fin del Capítulo 3._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les este gustando la historia ^^


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola! ¡ Aquí les traigo el capitulo de Faith! :D Espero que les guste, gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar su review. ¡A leer!_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, no tengo ningún beneficio económico por hacer esto. Asi mismo, esta es la traducción del fanfic en ingles Faith, de **Dragongirl16 **. =)

**Capítulo 4: De promesas y planes.**

Harry irrumpió en las escaleras de la torre, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Se inclinó contra esta, presionando sus palmas contra la madera, su respiración era entrecortada y la rabia estaba quemando a través de él. _¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Cómo __**pudieron**__? _Los pensamientos hacían eco en su mente. _Ellos, no, pero ¿Cómo? Ellos piensan que soy malvado. Creen que ayudé a matar a Cedric. _

Harry golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta de madera, el dolor bloqueó momentáneamente la confusión, revolviendo los pensamientos en su mente. _Bueno, tu lo hiciste ¿no es así? Tu solo estuviste allí parado observando a Cedric morir, tú bastardo sin valor. No mereces su amistad. Es increíble como ellos han sido tus amigos todo este tiempo. Tú no eres nada más que un fenómeno que no vale nada,_ la voz dentro de su cabeza sonaba sospechosamente como su tío Vernon.

Harry agitó su cabeza, regulando su respiración, antes de deslizarse por la puerta y acurrucarse contra ella. Las sombras en la habitación parecían oscurecerse, formando figuras amenazantes, todas apuntando al pequeño chico acurrucado en el suelo. Harry envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos, enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas, tratando de dispersar las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, atormentándolo.

–No. No, no, no, no. Nunca quise que él muriera. Odio a Voldemort. Lo hago. Lo hago. –susurró, sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta. Sollozó, sintiendo sus lágrimas desbordarse, tratando de contenerlas. _Aw, ¿el pobre bebé indefenso va a llorar ahora? Patético, realmente patético señor Potter. Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor_, salió la voz interna de Snape, así la había llamado Harry.

Se puso a reír, con una risa amarga y dolorosa, no había ninguna emoción en ella. Unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron por el borde de sus ojos, pareciendo hilos plateados en la penumbra. Estaba desesperado, incluso su subconsciente lo sabía. No estaba seguro cuando la risa se había vuelo un llanto amargo que, jadeando trató de reprimirlo, sin embargo fue en vano. El dolor brotó de su pecho y pensó que su corazón podría explotar.

Harry enrolló sus brazos sobre su cabeza, respirando y jadeando ahogadamente, tratando de esconderse, no sabía de qué. Tal vez de Dios, tal vez de él mismo, no lo sabía_. Inútil, inútil,_ murmuró Harry. _¿Por qué lo intentaste?_

Harry se dejó caer a un lado y se acurrucó como una bola en el frío piso de madera. Una corriente de aire a lo largo de las tablas del piso lo dejó temblando, sus dientes temblaban junto al llanto y el frío. Nunca se había sentido tan solo, tan impotente en su vida. _¿Esto es lo que te hace tener amigos? _Se preguntó, sintiéndose miserable._ Se alejaron, te dejaron vulnerable, sintiéndote usado por confiar en los demás ¿esperas que estén allí para ti? ¿Por qué alguien lo haría?_

Harry pensó en su vida antes de Hogwarts, no tenía ningún amigo entonces, Dudley se había asegurado de eso. Y Harry había estado bien, maldición, había estado acostumbrado a depender solo de sí mismo, confiaba que iba a estar bien, no necesitaba amigos o el consuelo que le dieran. No había conocido lo que era la amistad verdadera hasta que Ron se la había ofrecido en el tren.

Harry estaba cayendo más y más en la depresión, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Deseó tener el suficiente coraje para matarse, pero sabía que nunca lo haría. _No, no hasta que ese bastardo este muerto. No descansaré hasta entonces. Él ha tomado todo de mi ahora, mi familia, mis amigos, todo eso se ha ido por culpa del maldito Voldemort._

En el primer momento, Harry sintió un puro e inalterable odio surgir a través de él. _Así debe ser como Snape se siente cuando mira a Sirius,_ pensó Harry, un débil zumbido inundó sus oídos._ Ahora entiendo_. Tosió, emitiendo sollozos, se frotó sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y se limpió la nariz con el borde de su túnica. Cerró sus ojos, escuchando el ligero sonido que provenía de la sala común hasta que quedó en silencio. Dejó que su rostro se encogiera nuevamente. _Dios, ¿Por qué dejé que Cedric muriera?_

Abrió sus ojos y observó fuera de su ventana. La tormenta se había ido y el cielo nocturno podía ser visto aquí y allá a través de los parches en las nubes. Miró las estrellas, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Mientras pensaba en un plan de venganza contra Voldemort, recordó algo, algo que Dumbledore había dicho el último año. Algo acerca de la Orden del Fénix.

Frotó su mejilla en el piso, sus lágrimas se habían ido, una mueca de concentración se formó en su rostro. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno y dejo a su mente tratar de recordar lo que había escuchado. Estaba a punto de recordar lo que buscaba, cuando una punzada de dolor recorrió su cicatriz. Harry hizo una mueca, esperando que empezara una jaqueca, pero pasó rápidamente como había llegado. Harry frotó su frente, se congeló. Su cicatriz. La conexión. La Orden del Fénix. Sus visiones le darían valiosa información, y si él pudiera manipular el vínculo, si él pudiera recordar lo todo lo que pasaba durante sus visiones, como el lugar, las personas, los nombres, tal vez… los ojos de Harry se nublaron ante sus pensamientos. Debía de hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry sintió como algo lo inundaba entonces, alguna parte de su alma se endureció, abandonando una parte de su inocencia. Iba a dolerle, oh como iba a doler. Si el contacto involuntario con el señor Oscuro era doloroso, y Harry solo recordaba vagamente ese contacto, entonces ¿Cómo seria de doloroso obligarse a recordar todo acerca de la visión?

Harry se estremeció, esta vez recordando el dolor de la maldición Cruciatus. Entonces, sus ojos se endurecieron. _Cobarde. Cedric está muerto ¿y tú estás asustado por un pequeño dolor? Patético._ Esta vez dejo que la voz lo inundara, dejó que se reuniera su ira, lo suficiente para reforzar su determinación. _Lo juro, haré lo que sea para atrapar a Voldemort y matarlo. Haré lo necesario para detenerlo, lo juro. Solo, por favor, Dios, cualquiera, alguien, si me estás escuchando, dame otra oportunidad. Haré lo que sea, pero no puedo hacer esto solo. Por favor, si puedes escucharme, si puedes… Ron, Hermione. Son todo lo que tengo. Bueno, tengo a Sirius pero, no como quisiera. Y Dumbledore, pero no es lo mismo. Ron y Hermione son como mi familia. Por favor, deja que lo reconsideren. Deja que ellos entiendan, por favor. No dejes que me dejen solo. _Harry raramente oraba, pero lo hizo esta vez, fervientemente, cerrando sus ojos, suplicando, por la promesa que había hecho.

Harry sintió el peso acumulado a lo largo día chocando en él y con esto, los dolores y molestias de haber sido golpeado por Ron. Se dio la vuelta con sus manos y rodillas, sintiéndose ciento diez años mayor. Se puso de pie, con el cuerpo rígido, inseguro acerca de cuánto tiempo había estado en el piso y sin importarle realmente. Se limpió el rostro, haciendo una mueca cuando su mano entró en contacto con su labio partido. A parte de su labio, Ron no había podido darle un buen golpe en su cara, volviendo su concentración a las costillas de Harry. Oh, será tan doloroso levantarse en la mañana, pensó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa amarga cruzando su rostro, sintió una punzada en la piel desgarrada de su labio.

Se quitó la túnica y la arrojó sobre el respaldo de su silla, sacándose los zapatos, sin molestarse por el resto de sus ropas. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que meterse en la cama, envolviéndose con las mantas, tratando de bloquearse del mundo exterior. Hablaré con Dumbledore mañana, prometió Harry mientras caía dormido. Haré cualquier cosa, pensó mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él. Había dejado su varita sobre la mesa de noche, para poder poner un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama, pero olvidándolo debido al cansancio.

* * *

–Mata al otro

–¡Avada Kedavra!

–¡No! ¡Cedric! ¡Noooooo!

Harry se despertó por una fuerte bofetada en su cara. Tenía la garganta rasposa y ensangrentada. _Oh, encantador, he estado gritando,_ pensó con una somnolienta confusión. Harry parpadeó un par de veces en la oscuridad de la habitación antes de buscar sus gafas. Las cuales fueron puestas en sus manos por la misma persona que, él asumió, lo había abofeteado.

Se las acomodó y parpadeó ante su adormecimiento, llevó una mano a su mejilla, la cual aun le escocía. Seamus estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con su cabello en distintas direcciones, mirando a Harry.

– ¿Seamus? –preguntó Harry con voz ronca. Miró por la ventana, pero vio que seguía oscuro afuera–. ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Qué hora es? –Seamus lo miró por un momento, en silencio.

–Lo siento allí compañero, pero estabas gritando como si estuvieras amarrado, debo decir que no despertaste cuando te llamé. Son alrededor de las tres de la mañana, creo. No tuve tiempo de revisar y eso. –Observó a Harry–. ¿Estás bien allí Harry?

Harry tragó con dificultad. Había olvidado poner los hechizos silenciadores. Maldita sea. –Sí, solo... –se encogió de hombros, sintiendo el rubor extenderse sobre su rostro–. Tú sabes. Sueños y todo eso… –la mente de Harry se deslizó sobre las imágenes que habían quedado de su sueño. Había cosas que prefería no compartir con Seamus en la habitación. –Espero que no haya despertado a todo el dormitorio –Harry trató de mantenerse sereno.

–Lo hiciste –dijo Seamus, su voz era suave. Harry sintió que la sangre se drenaba de su rostro. Miró hacia la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, pero estaba vacía. Los demás no habían aparecido.

–Lo siento –-susurró Harry. Seamus solo asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro, el toque era vacilante y torpe.

–Está bien compañero –dijo. Seamus se levantó parecía que se marchaba, luego se detuvo. Se volvió hacia Harry, un ceño fruncido atravesó su rostro–. Yo no creo en los artículos, tú sabes… Yo… Pienso que Ron y Hermione están fuera de sí. Tú no eres malvado Harry, lo sé y ellos deberían también –dijo Seamus, su boca formó una línea delgada. Harry observó al chico por un momento, sintiendo un hilo de calidez fluyendo a través de su pecho.

–Gracias Seamus. Eso significa mucho para mí –Seamus asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Harry miró al chico irse con algo de alivio en su corazón. _Tal vez ellos volverán_, pensó Harry. _Tiene que haber una oportunidad. No puedo perder la esperanza, no puedo perder la fe en ellos todavía. No todavía,_ Harry suspiró y levantó su varita. Puso varios encantamientos silenciadores alrededor de la habitación, para asegurarse que otra visita de Seamus no sería necesaria. Los encantamientos silenciadores son mis amigos, pensó, ignorando el tono amargo de su cabeza. _Bien. Mientas no despierte a todo el jodido dormitorio nuevamente, _se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la cama después de regresar su varita a la mesa de noche. Sueño, que infortunadamente, tomó un largo rato en regresar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy suspiró y frotó sus manos sobre su rostro. _Por Dios, las tres de la mañana y aun no hemos terminado._ Alrededor de él los del resto de su casa estaban sentados – _solo unos cuantos de nosotros,_ agitó su cabeza. _Esto va a ser imposible._

–Está bien, ¿Cuál es la lista ahora? –preguntó Draco con voz rasposa. Pansy miró el pergamino frente a ella.

–Dos en Ravenclaw, uno en Hufflepuff, y sabemos que al menos hay uno en Gryffindor, pero quien es exactamente, esa es la pregunta. Ninguno de nosotros ha obtenido realmente la confianza de alguien en esa casa, además, no se podría sospechar que tengan espías mortífagos en sus filas. Son la jodidamente noble y valiente casa, moralmente obligados a luchar contra el mal y la perdición –dijo Pansy inspirando profundamente. Draco suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Miró a Blaise.

–Mandy Brocklehurst y Stephen Cornfoot son los de Ravenclaw. Michael Corner de Hufflepuff –mencionó Blaise. Draco asintió, un dedo tocaba sus labios.

– ¿Alguien tiene una idea sobre quien puede ser el espía de Gryffindor? –preguntó Draco. Nadie habló.

–Tal vez… tal vez es Potter –dijo uno de segundo año después de un momento de silencio. Los de primer año estaban dormidos en sus asientos, mientras que solo unos cuantos de segundo año se habían mantenido despiertos. Aquellos que lo habían logrado miraron a Draco y el resto de los otros años también, con ojos que eran muy mayores para estar en rostros tan jóvenes. Maldito Voldemort, pensó Draco, apretando su mandíbula. _Maldición, Merlín será imbécil. Ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para esto. Demonios, somos demasiado jóvenes para esto._ Draco resopló y le dio al niño una penetrante mirada.

–No seas bobo –le espetó–. Potter sería el último en convertirse en mortífago, todos ustedes saben eso –Draco estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza–. Además, si él hubiera cambiado de bando ¿Qué demonios está haciendo todavía en Hogwarts? El señor Tenebroso nunca hubiera dejado a Potter marcharse de su lado si él desertara. Potter es muy fuerte para dejarlo por su cuenta, el señor Tenebroso nunca lo permitiría.

Y era cierto, Draco recordaba haber escuchado a su padre y Severus hablar sobre eso en el verano. Voldemort nunca hubiera permitido que un rival de grandes poderes estuviera completamente fuera de su control. El loco señor Tenebroso prefería tener el control absoluto sobre todos y todo. El de segundo año, Draco hizo una nota mental de encontrar el nombre del chico, asintió rápidamente ante la irritación de Draco y puso sus ojos en sus manos, su rostro se llenó de vergüenza.

–Ahora, ¿alguien más? –inquirió Draco. El silencio reinó en la habitación–. Bah –Draco escupió y pasó sus manos a través de su cabello, una clara indicación de que tan cansado y frustrado estaba.

–Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte Draco. Deja que descansemos esta noche y seguir mañana –Blaise se inclinó en su asiento, tirando un brazo sobre sus ojos. Draco suspiró y se relajó en el sofá. –Además, –continuó Blaise–. No será bueno para nadie llegar tarde a clases mañana. Esos Gryffindors podrían tomar eso como una señal de que estamos planeando tomar la escuela o alguna tontería parecida. ¿Sabes que mi padre dijo que algunos de los padres de los Gryffindors trataron de conseguir que la casa de Slytherin fuera expulsada fuera de Hogwarts en el verano? A mi padre casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró– el padre de Blaise estaba arriba en la escala del ministerio. Draco rodó sus ojos y asintió, había escuchado lo mismo de su padre.

–Tontos, la gran mayoría de ellos –espetó Draco. Todos los Slytherins que habían regresado estaban en contra del regreso del señor Tenebroso, Draco se había asegurado de eso. Draco, Pansy y Blaise habían tomado de su casa uno por uno, y les habían dado a todos el Veritaserum, que Draco había conseguido de su padre. Severus sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y había aceptado dejar a Draco acercarse a los estudiantes primero. Si todos eran amables con la idea de Draco de poner sus recursos en común y crear su propia red de información en la escuela, entonces el antiguo espía se reuniría con ellos la noche siguiente. Sin embargo si hubieran encontrado algún traidor, entonces el maestro de Pociones podría haberse envuelto, con un Obliviate bien puesto y un hechizo para dormir.

Pero ningún traidor fue encontrado, al menos en su casa. Era por las otras casas que ellos estaban preocupados ahora. Especialmente Gryffindor. Draco miró a los años más jóvenes. Arriba ahora, dijo, despertándolos de su ensoñación. –A la cama. Recuerden, el desayuno es de siete a nueve. Las clases comienzan a las nueve, hasta entonces ustedes tienen un rato libre. En ese caso, espero que se mantengan en la sala Común o al menos con otros dos en la Biblioteca. ¿Entendido? –él había sido elegido prefecto ese año y tomó seriamente su responsabilidad. Los años más jóvenes asintieron y levantaron a los que no se habían despertado incluso ante el tono de Draco. Mientras se tambaleaban hacia la cama, Draco llevó una mano a su frente.

–Buena impresión del Profesor Snape allí, Draco –Pansy arrugó su nariz ante él.

–Se te contagia –murmuró Draco y se rió entre dientes. La relación entre el padre de Draco y Severus había sido un secreto a voces en la casa de Slytherin. La primera cosa que Narcisa había hecho después del divorcio fue contarle a todos los mortífagos que ella pudo tener en sus manos o que la escucharan. _Espero que el señor Tenebroso decida cortarle la lengua,_ Draco sabía que su pensamiento era cruel, pero no le importaba. Narcissa había hecho mucho daño con su chismorreo, y la única cosa que la detenía de contarle al resto del mundo mágico era la eventual reacción que Lucius podría tener en contra de ella. Narcissa solo cuidaba de sí misma, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, Draco sabia eso por experiencia.

Draco miró hacia la cansada forma de Blaise–. ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo acercarte a Longbottom? –inquirió. Blaise bajó su mano y lo observó.

–No soy un jodido trabajador milagroso Draco. Se me ocurrirá algo, solo dame algo de tiempo–_Blaise debe estar cansado,_ pensó Draco. _Él nunca pierde su compostura así._ Draco asintió y se levantó del abrazo cómodo del sofá. Era definitivamente tiempo para dormir; sus ojos se sentían ásperos y sus dientes estaban en un estado que él prefería no pensar. _Asco. Baño después cama, ew._

–Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches –se despidió por encima de su hombro. El resto de los Slytherins lo observaron marcharse.

–¿Se quemará si no lo encontramos verdad? –murmuró Pansy cuando la forma de Draco desaparecía por el pasillo obscuro. Blaise asintió de acuerdo con ella.

–Vamos a tener que hacerlo más despacio entonces –dijo Blaise y se levantó, sintiendo sus músculos quejarse. Pansy miró a Blaise con la ceja levantada. Él se encogió de hombros, sabía que no era la respuesta adecuada, pero no podían poner a Draco a dormir con una poción, Draco tendría sus cabezas si ellos hicieran eso. Pansy resopló.

–Muy gracioso Blaise –ella levanto el tintero y los pergaminos de la mesa en frente de ella, deteniéndose para frotarse las manchas de tinta que manchaban sus manos. Millicent tomó las notas que Pansy había hecho y espero a que su mejor amiga se le uniera–. ¿Qué clase tenemos primero mañana? –preguntó Pansy.

–Pociones, creo. Con los Gryffindors, si la tradición continua. Hablaré con el profesor Snape mañana antes del desayuno, quizás esté de acuerdo en cambiar las parejas de nuevo este año. –Blaise le guiñó el ojo. Pansy rió.

–Astuto Blaise, muy astuto –bromeó ella. Él se inclinó ante ella antes de hacer su propio camino a su habitación. Millicent suspiró y lo vio marcharse. Pansy alzó una ceja inquisitiva ante ella. Millicent agitó su cabeza y espero que Blaise estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlas.

–Es vergonzoso, es todo. Todos los chicos lindos son gays. –se quejó ella. Pansy miro a su amiga y se rió.

–Solo tú, Millicent, solo tú –dijo Pansy cariñosamente. _De todas las cosas de las que podría enojarse, ella elige enfocarse en la sexualidad del chico._ Pansy amortiguó otra risa. Esperaba que Millicent nunca cambiara–. Vamos tontita. Necesitamos dormir. –enlazó sus brazos a los de Millicent y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, disfrutando el momento de calma juntas antes de que el caos del primer día las alcanzara.

_Fin del Capítulo 4._

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! ^^_


End file.
